Nothing Is The Way It Is Supposed To Be
by Mary Bachiu
Summary: Takes place after the battle with Chaos, the senshi are dead. Can Serenity over come the hold the Dark Lord has over her and let the light of hope shine, or will she be consumed into darkness! This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter x-over!
1. Part One: The Dark Mark

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon and none of the characters. So blah to you moose's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
".Speaking."  
  
(AN: .Author Notes.)  
  
'.Thoughts.'  
  
#.If the italics are not working.#  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness was everywhere, you were unsure if it was in the air or somewhere else. But, a tormentor of all things magical and non-magical, was lurking, lurking into the night. The essence of death was burrowing deep within him. He seemed to be searching for something; so pure that it has perhaps been untouched for centuries. This spirit seemed to dwell in the souls of those who are of innocence. The source of his journey has finally come to an end, the innocent happened to be within the area. His plan, to force the innocent to join him, his victim is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom.  
  
In front of him was the princess, asleep and defenseless, perhaps. He looked up and wickedly grinned, the window was open, 'Good that made things easier.' Backing up and blending into the shadows, the mysterious stranger risen up to the window. Once inside, he found whom he has been searching endlessly for. He sauntered towards her smugly and caressed her soft cheek to gently arouse her. She shifted her body and sleepily opened her eyes, only to find an interloper was in her room. Panic; was the first thing that came to mind, but somehow he silenced her with a spell. When he knew she would not being doing anything to drastic or hasty, he removed the spell.  
  
The mysterious stranger looked into her eyes and could see the fear in them; he smirked. "Now, deary, I have come to you with a proposal, however I refuse no for an answer."  
  
"W-W-W-hat if I-I said no," stuttered the young woman?  
  
"It's a very simple task, I'd have to dispose of you. As in kill you," stated the stranger evilly.  
  
"Um.all right, but who are you," replied the women quietly?  
  
"Who am I you ask," he laughed loudly with irony? "Why I am Voldermort, the Dark Lord, controller of all Death Eaters and Dementors. And I have come to you with a deal, join my Death Eaters and battle along side me. I also know who you were in you're past life Princess Serenity?"  
  
'Gomen min'na! But I have to do this, it is not my time to go, I can feel it! I also have to stay alive a little bit longer so you all can be reborn, gomen nansai!'  
  
"Alright," agreed Serenity!  
  
Voldermort smirked. "Now, I need you to understand that you'll always follow my orders. Also, you should get rid of that royal hairstyle; us wizards are very keen to ancient myths and turn that measly cat of yours into something else. Take this blue potion to obtain all of the magical information. Then, take this red potion so all of your questions of being a Death Eater are answered. I will also send one of my most trusted Death Eater to retrieve you!"  
  
So, Serenity downed the potions and the information rapidly rushed to her. Then Voldermort took her wrist and Serenity was overwhelmed with agonizing pain, but forced her self not cry out for that is a weakness. After a few minutes, the pain subsided from the cool air and looked towards Voldermort.  
  
"I want you to write a letter to Hogwarts, by using that owl over there. For the time being, I bid you farewell," said Voldermort as he again disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Serenity looked down at her wrist and saw that she was now bearing the Dark Mark.  
  
"I guess I better write that stupid letter now," muttered Serenity!  
  
Then she went over towards her desk and took out a piece of paper.  
  
  
  
# To whom it may concern:  
  
I Serenity Moon, wish to be enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to widen my skills in the art of magic. I received my lessons from a personal friend; I was taught in the Dark Arts, Potions and Divination.  
  
I am dreadfully sorry if I have taken up your time. Please, when you have come to a decision could you send myself a list of supplies and also your approval?  
  
  
  
Sincerely, Serenity Moon  
  
101 Sakura Drive # Juuban, Tokyo Japan 338286  
  
  
  
Serenity yawned and tied the piece of paper to the owls' foot. The owl hooted angrily and flew off in a huff. Serenity yawned again and went back to sleep. Artemis, her cat was still sound asleep, even through all that has taken place.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Gomen= means sorry Gomen nansai= means I'm sorry Min'na= means everyone, and everybody ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
AN: Could you tell me which wrist the Dark Mark is on, I seem to have misplaced my novel 


	2. Part Two: Goodbye Juuban, Hello London!

Part Two:  
  
It has been three days, three days since Serenity became a Death Eater. Yesterday, Headmaster Dumbledore gladly agreed that she could go to Hogwarts and was sent a list of all her supplies. Also, she told her family that she planned to finish school in London, at first they were not to fond of the idea, but after a lot of persuading she was allowed to go. Now, all she had to do was wait for the person escorting her to England to arrive, another follow Death Eater.  
  
Serenity turned around to face Artemis to tell him that she has finally decided to transform him into a Siberian Tiger. (AN: It's the white one, cause it suits him.) "So, Artemis how would you feel if I turned you into a tiger. Because I thought that this way you could do a better job at being my guardian and I could also say that in Japan were allowed to have any animal we wanted as a pet!"  
  
"Okay, demo won't your family and friends freak out if they say a tiger following you around," said Artemis in his most serious voice?  
  
"Don't worry, I'll put a memory charm on them, making them think I always had a pet tiger," pointed out Serenity! "Now, hold still, while I do my work!"  
  
So, Serenity put her hands in front of her and chanted in a strange language. "Lyho Ystalcr, lowal em oto angech ym ithfulfa ardianga toin eth rmfo I sirede mhi ot eb!" As she was saying this his body slowly changed from his small cat frame to a large and majestic form of a White Siberian Tiger. (Lunarian Translation: Holy Crystal, allow me too change my faithful guardian into the form I desire him to be!")  
  
"Wow, I feel so different am I allowed to talk around magical-people, but not Muggles, right," asked Artemis excitedly?  
  
"Sure, I could say I put a charm that I made that allowed you communicate," answered Serenity! "Now, all we have to do is wait for the person who will escort us to England and also I'll be using the fault I had during the White Moon Kingdom!"  
  
Hours passed, until her escort arrived and she got her things together and went downstairs, with Artemis trailing behind her. Once down stairs, she noticed that her escort was distinctly hidden within the shadows of his cloak. Must be a Death Eater thing, she thought. When he looked at her, than Artemis, he firmly nodded his head and told her to follow him. Serenity followed him until they reached an alley way and he tossed her a mask.  
  
"That mask is meant for you to use when you an assignment and a meeting. I see you choose a fairly descent animal for a pet, but tigers have been known to be a little stupid at times," snorted the man!  
  
"I'm not stupid," shouted an outraged Artemis!  
  
"It speaks," exclaimed the man? "At least it does something. Now for your assignment, it's simple really. All you have to do is make sure is that Harry Potter doesn't start snooping into our plans. The Dark Lord thought it would be an excellent idea to have a student to do that and you just happen to be just right. So, what do you think?"  
  
"It's a good plan, so tell Voldie that I'll do as he says," responded Serenity! "Now, can we leave, I'm getting tired of standing here!"  
  
"Right, I guess we'll be apparating outside of the Leaky Cauldron and I'll take you as far as Gringotts to go too your fault. Hang on and your little tiger to," explained the man! (AN: * sweat drops * No pun-intended!)  
  
Then they disappeared from the little life of Juuban, Tokyo to be never seen there again. A few minutes later they arrived in what appeared to be London and in front of them was 'The Leaky Cauldron.' The man nodded at Serenity and Artemis and brought them into a nicely hidden building from non-magic users view. Inside, there tons of witches and wizards inside, but they didn't linger and kept going to a door in the back. Once outside, they were in another alleyway.  
  
"Now, I'll only be doing this once, so watch carefully and remember, because you'll be doing this on your own when you get your wand," said the man as he showed Serenity how to open the passage. After he was done the wall slowly moved made an opening and Serenity looked around in awe. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley!"  
  
Once he said that he lead her down Diagon Alley, he told her where to get a wan, her books, her robes, items for other classes and also where to get a broom at the Quidditch Shop. Moments later, they stopped in front of Gringotts. "Now, miss this is where we part and I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
Then, he just left and now Serenity had to enter Gringotts to retrieve her money, oh goody! 


	3. Part Three: Diagon Alley

Part Three:  
  
When Serenity went inside she saw several bunches of ugly creatures wondering around the building, she knew that they worked here. She and Artemis went up to the head desk, Serenity cleared her throat and the creature (which is a goblin) looked at her.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you," asked the goblin?  
  
"I would you open fault 41," answered Serenity!  
  
The goblins' eyes widened for a second, and then it relaxed. "Key please?"  
  
Serenity handed him her key. "Follow me please!"  
  
Instead of going into the lower faults, they walked along the faults in the upper areas. Eventually, Serenity was standing in front of a grand golden door.  
  
"You always did like to like to take things out of perspective mother," muttered Serenity while she sweat-dropped!  
  
The goblin used the key to open the door; Serenity saw tons of Gallons, Sickles, Knuts and all of the treasures from the Moon Kingdom. Serenity opened up her sub-space pouch. (AN: You can put an endless amount of money in there.) She went inside and got two handfuls of each, and a few jewels just to add a bit of color. When finished, Serenity closed the fault, retrieved her key from the goblin and left Gringotts.  
  
"Now to get my school supplies, but I'll get my robes and wand last," whispered Serenity, while she petted Artemis and he purred!  
  
First she went to the book store, then she got her cauldron with the advance potion making ingredients, then she went to the Quidditch Shop to get her broom. 'Quick-Silver'. (AN: It's faster than the 'Fire-Bolt' and it is one of a kind. Also she is wearing 10 lbs wrist bands on both hands to cover the Dark Mark.) Finally, it was time for her to get her wand.  
  
Serenity came up to the wand shop 'Ollivander's Shop of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C' and went inside. Inside, it was tight and dusty.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here," asked Serenity into the silent shop?  
  
Just then, an old man, whom I'm just going to call Ollivander, came into the room.  
  
"I knew that you'd come someday Uchu Megami," smiled Ollivander!  
  
"So, you know who I am," whispered Serenity!  
  
"Yes, you are the daughter of the Tsuki Megami," muttered Ollivander! "Now, hold on while I get your wand!"  
  
Then, he disappeared out back and rummaged through his things, after a while he came back carrying a silver box.  
  
"Core of the Universe, Tear of the Moon and forged by the Gods themselves, very powerful. Your mother would have wanted you to have this," explained Ollivander!  
  
"Arigatoo," said Serenity as she paid the man!  
  
"I expect great things from you, however I see terrible things in your future," whispered Ollivander mysteriously!  
  
Serenity bowed and left, still pondering his cryptic message. Well, now all she had to get was her school robes. She went into 'Madam Malkin's Fine Robes For All Occasions' and sweat-dropped went she saw the tacky- bright color scheme. Serenity told Artemis to wait off to the side, and he left grumbling all the way.  
  
While waiting, Serenity saw a petite woman come up to her. "Going to Hogwarts deary?"  
  
"Yes, as a fifth year," said Serenity!  
  
"Well chop, chop! Come here so I can take your measurements," said the woman!  
  
Serenity did as she was told and allowed the measurements to be done. Behind Serenity, the bell by the door jingled, meaning a customer entered the shop. The woman looks up and frowned at the people entering the shop. The woman finished her measuring and Serenity left to take a seat to wait for her robes. The woman went over to the tall blonde man and young silvery-blonde boy, who must be the man's son.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy, here to buy your sons robes," asked the woman in distaste?  
  
"Yes, and hurry up. I don't have all day, sneered the man!  
  
The man crossed his arms and went over to take a seat, but stopped when he saw Artemis.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't attack you, unless you threaten me he will," said Serenity without looking up.  
  
"That is an odd looking pet you have there," replied the man, then he put out his hand. "Malfoy, Lucious Malfoy!"  
  
"Serenity Moon, transferring to Hogwarts from Japan and the blundering tiger there is Artemis," smirked Serenity as she shook Lucious' hand! "Hime-sama that is so mean," whined Artemis!  
  
"Don't mind him, he can be an idiot at times," sweat-dropped Serenity, then looked at Lucious' amazed face! "Oh, the reason he can speak is because I put one of my own charms on him!"  
  
He nodded his head. "So are you a pureblood?"  
  
"Yes, my family has been purebloods for over 1,000 years and then some," stated Serenity! "I think that the magical world get rid of all Half-blood and Mud bloods!"  
  
"I agree," said Lucious with venom in his voice! "So, what is your reason?"  
  
"Now, that is a secret," shakes her finger at him! (AN: ^_^ reminds of a certain purple-haired Mazoku from Slayers Try and Next.) "Well, my robes are done, perhaps we shall meet again!"  
  
Serenity got her robes, smiled at Luscious' handsome son and left the shop with Artemis slowly trailing behind. She walked into 'The Leaky Cauldron' and got a room. In her room, Serenity put all of her supplies into her trunk to be ready for tomorrow.  
  
"Hogwarts, here we come," smirked Serenity as she got into bed and fell fast asleep!  
  
"Good-night hime-sama," whispered Artemis!  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'.not sure it the italics are working.'  
  
  
  
~*~Mary Bachiu~*~ 


	4. Part Four: Howarts Express and Sorting

PART FOUR: HOGWARTS EXPRESS AND SORTING  
  
Serenity awoke to the sun glistening on her face; she stretched and went to the bathroom. A few moments later she returned and put her in her trunk and put her robes in her subspace pocket. She was wearing tight leather black skirt, black thigh-high boots and a black tube top. Also, to top it off she was wearing a long black cloak.  
  
Serenity woke up Artemis and dragged her trunk down stairs. Someone helped her and put it on a trolley to make it easier. She just nodded her in thanks and headed to Kings Cross. Behind her, she could hear Artemis muttering to him-self.  
  
"Artemis, you have to be quiet until we cross the barrier, right now were surrounded by Muggles," stated Serenity quietly as not to draw attention to herself and Artemis shut-up immediately!  
  
While walking through Kings Cross, Muggles fearfully got out of her and Artemis's way. Serenity just rolled her eyes and walked up to Platform 9 & ¾. Lazily she went through the barrier and now stood in front of the Hogwarts Express. Serenity took a deep breath and put her trunk in the storage compartment. She turned around to pat Artemis gently on his head and he purred contently.  
  
She stopped petting him and told Artemis to follow her to an empty compartment. Inside, it was peaceful and calm. She could feel the warmth of her senshi's powers. Everything around her felt so unnatural that life it self has lost all meaning.  
  
"Artemis, things sure are different, ne," smiled Serenity ironically! "Gomen nansai Artemis for all the pain I caused!"  
  
"It's alright hime," whispered Artemis!  
  
"Why do things have to be so hard," sobbed Serenity? "Min'na-chan, we'll see each other again!"  
  
While Serenity cries began to get softer, Artemis gently rubbed up against his mistress to help calm her down.  
  
"Would all students going to Hogwarts please change into their school robes, we will be arriving shortly," said a voice!  
  
Serenity silently got into her robes and waited for the train to stop. Eventually, the train did come to a halt, Serenity stood and left with Artemis slowly trailing behind. Serenity watched amused as students tried to edge away from her and Artemis.  
  
Outside, Serenity got an empty carriage and sat quietly until she arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*SERENITY'S POV*~*  
  
I now stood in the Great Hall watching as the first years were sorted. Artemis had to remain with my things until I got sorted. While the sorting ceremony progressed I let my mind drift. Shortly, the sorting was done, but the hat and stool still remained. I heard several hushed whispers and murmurs in the room.  
  
I waited as Headmaster Dumbledore stood and spoke to the school. "It is a great honor to Hogwarts, for because of now we are excepting foreign students!"  
  
Excited whispered passed along the students.  
  
"Now calm down. She comes from Japan and I want you to welcome her warmly. Now step up Serenity Moon to be sorted," shouted Dumbledore happily!  
  
I walked towards the stool and ignored all the eyes on me. I sat down while a female professor put the sorting hat on my head.  
  
"Hm, differcult, very differcult! Your past has been very cloudy. Your very cunning and have lots of courage, when you need it. Ah, interesting, death follows you like a shadow. Oh, and what's this, power? Lots of power! Well know just where to put you." said the sorting hat and then he shouted out the last part. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table erupted into applause. I took off the sorting hat and sat beside a boy with blonde hair. I turned around and held out my hand to him.  
  
"Serenity Moon, but it's actually a lot easier to say than Usagi Tsukino," I smiled a little bit sadly!  
  
I watched as he smirked and took my hand. "Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Hajimemashite.err.nice to meet you! Sorry, Japanese comes out a little bit more fluid than English, so I'll try correct my slip-ups," I said embarrassed! "Oh, your Lucious Malfoy's son aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," nodded Draco! "You know who the Dream Team is, right?"  
  
"Eh," I blinked confused? "Could you give me their names?"  
  
Draco snickered. "Sire, they're in dirty Gryffindor. They are mudblood Granger, Harry Potter and the Weasel!"  
  
I looked over towards the Gryffindor tabled and spotted my charge right away. He was fairly good looking, but still to innocent for me. He hasn't seen all the death I have seen and given. I looked over again, to find him starring directly at me. I watched in amusement as he blushed went he knew I saw him and quickly looked the other way.  
  
"I think Potter has a thing fro me! Demo.err.but we all know Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals. I think I'll have fun toying with his innocent little mind," I smirked at Draco seductively!  
  
"It's about time Potter got what he deserved," said Draco!  
  
I just smiled and started to eat my dinner. Afterwards, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"And now, it is time to sing the school song, pick a tune of your own and begin," said Dumbledore cheerfully!  
  
I choose to sing 'Yubiwa' from Escaflowne Girl in Gaea, that song is one of my all time favorites. I was one of the last few people to stop singing, except for two-tone-death red headed twins in Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore smiles happily. "Ah, that'll never get old. Now, perfects take your housemates to your common rooms. Goodnight and see you in the morning!"  
  
I got up and followed Slytherin's perfect into the dungeons. While walking I faintly noticed how the torches glow got dimmer the further we went down. I also lightly felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and prepared to pound my-would-be attacker into the ground. However, it only turned out to be Draco.  
  
"Paranoid Serenity, there's nothing to worry about, I'm on your side," smirked Draco! "I just wanted to know the name of the song you sang!"  
  
I blushed lightly, and then I growled at myself to cover up my embarrassment. "It's a Japanese song called 'Yubiwa' translated to 'Ring'! Well, Ja ne Draco-kun, but I'm tired, see you in the morning!"  
  
I waved and headed to the statue in front of the Slytherin Common Room, but realized no one was going inside.  
  
"What's the problem," I asked?  
  
The prefect turned around to me. "There's seems to be a tiger in the way, and I don't know what to do?"  
  
I sweat-dropped and laughed sheepishly. "Gomen, can I get through, he's mine!"  
  
The other students let me pass and watched as I walked up to the tiger. Eventually, I stood in front of Artemis, with a barely visible anger vein on my head. I watched as Artemis starred at me with that poor-lost-puppy look on.  
  
"Baka," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him and hit him up side the head! "Artemis, you're so embarrassing and you're scaring the first years!"  
  
"Itai, hime-sama that hurt, I didn't mean to," whined Artemis as he rubbed his now bruised head!  
  
"Come on, let's get some rest," I said while walking to the girls side!  
  
"Hai, hime-sama," smiled Artemis cheerfully!  
  
"Don't call me that," I scowled!  
  
"That was weird," I heard a student say as they stepped into the Common Room!  
  
"I agree, but." muttered another, but I was already in my room getting ready for bed, with Artemis at the edge of my bed.  
  
"Well, this is going to be an interesting year," I sighed as crawled under the covers and I practically instantly fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TRANSLATION*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demo=But  
  
Ja ne= See you later  
  
Hajimemashite=Nice to meet you  
  
Gomen Nansai=I'm sorry  
  
Gomen=Sorry  
  
Hime=Princess  
  
Baka=Stupid, fool  
  
Haruka=Far away  
  
Hotaru=Firefly  
  
Usagi=Rabbit  
  
Minako=Beauty  
  
Rei=Spirit, ghost  
  
*~*~*~*~*Formalities*~*~*~*~*  
  
San=formal  
  
Chan=friendly, loving  
  
Kun= respectful (not really sure)  
  
Koi=Lover  
  
Sama=Godly, highly (like royalty)  
  
Senshi=Warrior, soldier 


	5. Part Five: Potions and Divintation

PART FIVE: POTIONS AND DIVINTATION  
-  
-  
-  
Serenity woke up the next day to find a few of the other girls looking at her. She sweatdropped and semi-glared at them. Then she got out of bed and got ready for classes, ingnoring everyone else. When ready, she grabbed her bag with Artemis trailing behind and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Serenity than took a seat and waited for breakfast to be served. While waiting, Professor Snape handed out the schedules. She asked him if it was okay if Artemis went to class with her, he frowned at first, but eventually said yes. Soon, the food appeared and Serenity was about to take a bite, but was interrupted.  
  
"Morning Serenity," whispered Draco smoothly and shuddered! "How are you this fine morning?"  
  
"Alright, demo I wish to finnish my breakfast before classes," muttered Serenity as she dug into her meal.  
  
After Serenity, and along with everyone else the headed off to class. Serenity's first class was Double Potions, with Draco and Artemis, I suppose.  
  
When they entered, they both took their seats opposite of Griffindor. Eventually Proffessor Snape proudly stalked up to the front of the class.  
  
"There will be no silly wand movements or enchantments in this class. Now, as fifth year students you're expected to know the finer points of this level in potions," explained Snape! "Now, the following student names I call will be partners for the rest of this school term; Anderson and Granger, Wesley and Parkinson, Longbottom and Crabbe, Potter and Goyle, Malfoy and Moon..."  
  
And so on. "Now get into your groups and I will hand out your assignments."  
  
So the students did as they were told and grudglily went to their partners.  
  
"I'll help you with this potion, kawaii tenshi," whispered Draco into her ear seductively!  
  
Serenity blushed and then inwardly scolded herself at her petty innocent little thoughts. After finnishing the potion Serenity waited for Snape to go around complimenting students on their work. Serenity watched amused as Griffindor had points deducted and recieved the blame for all the failing Slytherins. Finally, he walk over towards the side of the room Serenity is on.  
  
"Hm, perfect as always Mr. Malfoy," said Snape as he marked down the score and turned towards Serenity. "Ah, excellent, another well done potion. 20 points to Slytherin for both of you, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Moon!"  
  
Soon Snape left them to lecture the class till the tone. (AN: I'm not sure if they have a bell or not.)  
  
After the Mid-day meal or how most North Americans call it Lunch, Serenity went to her last class, Divintation.  
  
Serenity heard from several other students, mostly her house mates that their professor was a fraud.  
  
Just then, a creepy and old voice broke the silence that had befallen upon the room. "Welcome students to a new term, for the first half of this year we will be doing fire readings. A selective number of students here will be able to master this art," looks towards Serenity and a few others. "Now, get a partner and begin!"  
  
When Serenity and other found their partners, whom her's was Draco, fire appeared infront of them.  
  
"Trewanley-Sensai, could you come here for a second," asked Serenity and the professor walked over towards her?  
  
"Yes, what's the matter," answered Trewanley?  
  
"Well, I transfered here from Japan and we do fire readings different," blushed Serenity embarressed!  
  
"No need to get embarressed, because I for one know that they chant over there, so go ahead and do it the way you were taught," smiled Trewanley as she practacially skipped over to the next student!  
  
"Baka onna no hito," mummbled Serenity as she sweatdropped!  
  
"True chibi-tenshi, true," snickered Draco!  
  
Serenity shook her head at Draco's remark and perpared her chant. She did several and movements and her hair began to lift up due to an invisable force.  
  
"Watashi wa shoshu e subete okonai no kachi no tami ni kore okoku. Ni yotte sono chikara no hikari, kori, kagi, inazuma, koi, mizu, sora, jikan, chinmoku, shi soshite fukkatsu. Watashi wa shoshu anata kakujitsu ni suro ano mirai," chanted Serenity!  
  
While doing this, Serenity did not seem to notice the stares and the sounds that she recieved around her. She was only worried about concentrating on the flames. First she saw an eight-pointed star appear representing each of her senshi. Behind it she saw the bodies of her senshi littering the ground in a flowing river of blood. She knew that this was the past that has come. Secondly, is the future, where she'll become the legendary Senshi or Goddess, Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars. A future to never age, to never die, and to spend all eternatiy guarding the Cosmos, forever alone.  
  
Suddenly, Serenity broke the connection and was heavly trying to catch her breath. Quickly, Professor Trewanley rushed over towards Serenity and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright Ms. Moon," asked Trewanley?  
  
"I'm fine," answered Serenity in a shakey breath!  
  
"Can you please tell me what you saw," replied Trewanley?  
  
"I foresaw my future and death," stated Serenity before she fainted from an energy lost.  
  
Trewanley looked at Draco and nodded her head at him. "Mr. Malfoy, please bring her to Madam Pomphrey in the Medical Wing!"  
  
"Yes Professor," said Draco as he carried Serenity out of the room!  
  
-  
-  
*~*~*~*  
-  
-  
  
Demo = But  
  
Kawaii = Cute  
  
Tenshi = Angel  
  
Hime = Princess  
  
Sensai = Professor, teacher  
  
Baka onna no hito = Stupid woman  
  
Chibi = Small, mini, tiny  
  
san = formal, restricted to a greeting between a boss, employee, etc...  
  
Chan = Usually used between close friends and family  
  
Kun = To respectfully greet a man or boy  
  
Sama = Godly, highly, richly. [i.e. Queen, King, Master, Prince, Princess or God]  
-  
-  
-  
  
Chant Trnslation: I call upon all things of value in this realm. By the powers of light, ice, fire, lightening, love, water, sky, time, silence, death and rebirth. I call upon you to see the future! (I'm not totally sure if the Japanese Translation is correct so please don't flame me.)  
-  
-  
-  
*~*~*~*  
-  
-  
-  
  
Author Notes: Finally another chapter done and gone, whew I never thought I would get that one done. I'm not really sure what I'll do in the next chapter, but I would really appreciate it if you sent me ideas. Thank You, Ja min'na-san!!! Read & Review!!!!  
  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
~*~*~*~Mary Bachiu~*~*~*~ 


	6. Part Six: Her Story

~*~ Serenity's POV ~*~  
  
I remember clearly that I was sitting in divination explaining to Trawenley- sensei about my vision before I was pitched into darkness. Darkness, I hate and despise that word and all it is meant to represent. It was in this feeling, in that moment, which took everything I loved from me. It was all because that Chaos had come. Why is everything practically my fault, what ever did I do to deserve this sadness, this grief, this hatefulness and everything else that has happened. I just want to know why! Why me?  
  
~*~ A while later ~*~  
  
I awoke sometime later to a bright white room. Once my eyes adjusted to the brightness I looked around the room. I noticed a few medical things that brought me to the conclusion that I was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
I look to my right and I watched the head nurse, Madam Pomphrey, I think straightening up some healing potions. She was ranting to herself quietly, but I could hear her, she said something about students hurting themselves and never appreciating her help. I raised an eyebrow at the cooky-old woman.  
  
To my left I saw Draco staring at me with the most perplexed look on his face that I have seen on anyone. But I understood the look he gave me; I could see it in his eyes. But should I tell him, it means I would have to tell him everything that's personal to me. However, I do know that I can trust him. I can see into the inner depths of his soul and it's pure, even if he keeps it hidden.  
  
~*~ End Serenity's POV ~*~  
  
Sighing, Serenity sat up and looked directly into the eyes of Draco.  
  
"Draco-kun, what I'm about to tell you must never leave this room and must only be between you and I," said Serenity quietly!  
  
"But, I didn't say anything, how did you.," started Draco, but he was cut off by Serenity?  
  
"You didn't have to say anything; I could see it in your eyes. Did you know that your eyes are the windows' to your soul," asked Serenity?  
  
"No," answered Draco truthfully!  
  
"That's what I thought," said Serenity smiling sadly towards Draco!  
  
Getting a little bit more comfortable in her hospital bed, Serenity prepared her life story.  
  
"I remember how everything I knew and loved was taken from me. First to go was Mizuno Ami, my first senshi. She was at the library, one of her most favorite places in the world. Ami-chan's death came swift and quick, she had no time to escape, she died from the lost of her stolen Star Seed, which was never returned to her," started Serenity!  
  
"Next was Kino Makoto, my third senshi. Mako-chan was in the park protecting of few younger children from a gang. She really did like fighting; it was in her spirit to fight. She would always protect those who couldn't protect themselves. She died the same as Ami-chan, her Star Seed taken as well. Mako-chan died brave and honorable," sniffled Serenity! "Then came Aino Minako, my fourth senshi and my cousin. She was at the National Idol Search Tournament. It was her dream to become a singer and to spread her joy around the world. Mina-chan was happy that day for she received everything she wanted, but lost in the same day."  
  
"Then after her it was Hino Rei, my second senshi. She was at her grandfather's Shrine, praying to the god of Mars, her forefather. Rei-chan and I fought a lot, but we were still the best of friends," explained Serenity while she shook with silent sobs! "After her came the ever so graceful Kaioh Michiru, my fifth senshi. Michiru-san truly died where she was near her element, the ocean, while she was playing her violin."  
  
"Following almost directly after Michiru-san was her lover, Ten'ou Haruka, my sixth senshi. Haruka-san was a magnificent International Racecar driver, her and Michiru-san almost always did everything together. Haruka- san was one with the wind, it was her element and soul, but that was also ripped away from her just like the others," said Serenity, getting angry with every minute.  
  
"Not too soon to follow after her was my eighth youngest senshi, Tomoe Hotaru. She was born with the gift of healing. Hotaru-chan's powers' solely comes from the silence in the universe, along with the power of rebirth. She died with her back turned while she was healing causality during battle," said Serenity, while tears were silently pouring down her face!  
  
"My last and seventh senshi to fall was Meiou Setsuna. Setsuna-san was my oldest and the most mysterious senshi I knew. She was a lone senshi, always to remain watching her keep, even in spirit, until another senshi was chosen to take her place. It was her duty to guard the legendary Gates of Time and Space. I never really had the chance to get to know Setsuna- san completely, but I did know that I could truly depend upon her," said Serenity, sobbing heart-wrenching sobs!  
  
Reaching out, Draco gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't really have to continue if you don't feel up to it!"  
  
"Don't worry I can do this. No, I have to do this," exclaimed Serenity strongly while getting her emotions under control!  
  
Relaxing her muscles to a more relaxed state, Serenity to a few deep breaths and began where she left off.  
  
"After their deaths, from then on I could never get a proper nights' rest. In my dreams, I can feel the darkness haunting and tormenting me. This feeling, even if it was destroyed, it still took everything I loved away from me. It still follows me every waking moment, this essence, this being was Chaos. Do you know what's worse than seeing your loved ones bodies covered in their eternal crimson blood of life. No, of course you don't, you're too young to understand. Well, that fear is hearing them as they die choking and drowning on their own blood. And also listening to them while they tell you that they were glad to protect me and that they were allowed to have the chance to get know me. While in the background you could hear the cold harsh laughter of the one who promised to love you for all eternity, even in death and rebirth. He was my love, my life, but he definitely wasn't my everything, my senshi were important to me. He knew that, so he took them away from me. His name was Chiba Mamoru, and he became Chaos," explained Serenity as she spat out the last part!  
  
With tears pouring more freely down her face now, Serenity continued on, even if she was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"When I finally defeated HIM, I cried, not my usual childish wailing, but actual heart-wrenching crying. Why you ask? Well, it's because I knew I could never join my friends, not even in death, I have been denied that choice. It was for the greater good of the future, it was all because of a destiny where I knew I would forever be alone, always alone. It was then that I had to walk along the path I was destined to journey according to the fates. For I knew that I had to spend all eternity, ever watching. It was my duty to watch the stars, as the solitary goddess of the Universe, Queen of the Stars, wielder of the Silver Crystal and my senshi's powers, I became known as Sailor Cosmos'," stated Serenity sadly, but also a little bit proudly as well!  
  
"Serenity," whispered Draco, while he took her hand into his!  
  
"Do not pity me Draco-kun, I wish not to be pitied. However, if you're willing, I wish for you to be my friend. Will you be my friend," asked Serenity?  
  
"Yes, yes, I will be you friend," answered Draco before he leaned over and kissed her forehead respectfully!  
  
Smiling one of her rare smiles at Draco before turning to look out the window. Outside, she watched as the Giant Squid swam along the surface of the lake.  
  
"Serenity," said Draco with a bit of mild curiosity in his voice  
  
"Hmm, yes," replied Serenity off indifferently!  
  
"Did you know that your hair is turning silver," asked Draco with along seriousness in his voice, but you could sense a little bit of laughter if you looked closely.  
  
Startled, Serenity quickly turned and shouted. "WHAT!!!"  
  
Laughter could be heard through out the Hospital Wing. Unknown by them, a pair of blue eyes watched on with amusement twinkling in the eyes.  
  
~*~ Mini-Dictionary ~*~  
  
In Japanese last names are traditionally said and written first before you're name.  
  
Chiba Mamoru = Earth Guardian  
  
Tomoe Hotaru = Firefly Sprouting From the Earth  
  
Kino Makoto = Sincerity of Wood  
  
Hino Rei = Spirit of Fire  
  
Mizuno Ami = Friend of Water  
  
Meiou Setsuna = Momentary Dark King  
  
Kaioh Michiru = Rising Sea Ruler  
  
Ten'ou Haruka = Distant Heaven King  
  
Aino Minako = Famed Beautiful Child of Love  
  
Senshi = Warrior/Soldier  
  
Bishoujo = Pretty/Pretty Girl  
  
Seera-Muun = Sailor Moon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Mythical belief from Bishoujo Senshi Seera-Muun, Cosmos was the first child of Selene (goddess of the moon) and Apollo (god of the sun). Whom Cosmos a being of light, was born from to watch over the stars. While Chaos (or Kaos), Cosmos's counter part was the essence of the all things evil. It is said that Chaos' birth parents were Hades (god of the underworld) and Gaea (goddess of the earth). It is believed that Chaos and Cosmos, evil and good, are the balance of the universe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author Note(s): *sighs tiredly* Whew! YATTA!!! I'M FINALLY DONE!!! I hope that you all liked this chapter 'cause IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO, SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT!!! *laughs sheepishly* Sorry about that, I've been very stressed out and stuff *mumbles* I just got my home report and I my father gave me this really big lecture on doing my work and *blah, blah, blah* you've all probably had the same lecture as well. And rambling aren't I *slaps my self* Owie, okay all better! Also, I know that Draco may seem very OOC, but this chapter was serious, so I guess this version of Draco was appropriate only for this style of writing. Well that's all for now, so I guess this is Sayanora Min'na! 


	7. Part Seven: Many Meetings

**Part Seven – Many Meetings**  
  
Later that evening, Serenity could be seen walking down the corridors, deep in thought. She had just escaped, not to long ago, from the wrath of Madam Pomphrey, before the foolish woman began another one of her stupid medical rants. Now, since she was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the person she bumped into.  
  
"Hey," shouted the person she bumped into, before he/or she fell on their rump, while she too did the same!  
  
Looking up, Serenity found that she was looking directly into a pair of slightly dazed eyes, which remotely reminded her of the Soldier of Thunder. Looking away, she was startled to find tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
Standing up abruptly, Serenity dusted off her robes before she looked at the three teens on the floor.  
  
The boy, whose eyes reminded her of Makoto, had unruly dark-brown hair. To his left was a tall, lanky red-haired boy that helped his friend to get back up. To his right was a bushy-haired brunette girl who dusted off his robes and handed him back his books.  
  
The girl with bushy hair turned towards Serenity. "I'm sorry about that; we were in a rush to get back to our Common Room before curfew."  
  
Serenity shook her head at their petty words before she began to leave. "Doesn't matter, I'm use to it."  
  
"WAIT," shouted the girl behind Serenity, who decided to stop!  
  
Serenity turned around and looked at the girl impatiently. "What do you want?"  
  
"Um...I was wondering who you were and why you looked at Harry oddly a moment ago," asked the girl quietly, but she could still be heard in the silent corridor?  
  
"My Japanese name is Tsukino Usagi, which means rabbit of the moon, but during the Sorting ceremony yesterday you would remember me as Serenity Moon of Slytherin. And the _reason _why I looked at your _friend_ oddly is because he reminds me of someone who is important to me that has died recently," said Serenity with slight anger in her voice, before she again put up her emotionless mask before anyone saw her weakness. However, what she didn't know was that someone did see. "And _you_ are?"  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger of Griffindor," said the bushy haired girl. "And I come from muggle parentage."  
  
Then the red-head stepped forward scowling at Serenity. "Ron Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, the youngest son of seven children. But like that matters to you, you slimy snake!"  
  
"RON," shouted Hermione and the other boy!  
  
Now the unruly haired boy shook his head sadly at friends' ignorance and arrogance. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Serenity snapped her head in the direction of Harry Potter, regarding him silently. If actually looked carefully under his unruly fringe, she could actually see his unruly lightening bolt scar. Looking at him more intently now, she began to extend her senses out to him.  
  
_'So this is my charge, he's pretty powerful for a **mortal.** However, I'll make sure that he doesn't get involved in what's to come," thought Serenity_.  
  
Looking away from Harry, she turned towards Hermione, who looked like she wanted to ask something.  
  
"...um...who are your parents," asked Hermione, slightly embarrassed?  
  
Serenity chuckled at the young woman's show of embarrassment and curiosity, that reminded her so much of the knowledgeable Soldier of Ice.  
  
"My parents are Serenity, daughter of Selene, the Goddess of the Moon and my father is Apollo, God of the Sun. Which would actually makes me Cosmos, Goddess of the Universe or the Queen of the Stars," answered Serenity truthfully.  
  
"That's a load of bull," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Believe what you wish Weasley, but heed my warning as Cosmos," began Serenity as her blue eyes turned silver. _"Beware son of seven, your path will turn to the dark if you decide to continue this path of jealously and hate. Lady of non-magical blood, I see that your future is bleak and that someone important to you shall betray you. Child of the stag and flower, careful of the darkness and the light, for you are caught in the grey. Your choices will decide the future of all according to fate and destiny, but remember that destiny is truly not set in stone."  
_  
Blinking away the strange sensation that came over her, Serenity's eyes returned to normal. Swiftly turning around and not looking back, Serenity headed down to the dungeons, leaving behind three very confused teens.  
  
_**-- Meanwhile, with Harry, Ron and Hermione** **--**_

Ron, Hermione and Harry silently watched as Serenity completely disappeared from their range of sight.  
  
"I don't trust her," said Ron of a sudden breaking the silence in the corridor.  
  
_"Why,"_ asked Hermione a bit fed up with Ron's attitude?  
  
"It's because of everything that she said. She was acting as if she truly is a goddess and she was being all high and mighty about it to. And she also had the nerve to say that _'my jealously would lead me to the dark side.'_ She's just trying to break us up guys, she's just like the rest of those stupid Slytherins," complained Ron rather loudly!  
  
"Calm down Ron, do you really want to get us detention on the first day of classes," began Hermione, sounding almost like Ron's mother? "Also, I may not believe all this stuff about looking into the future guys, but we should really take her warning to heart. Goddess or not, but according to the rumors that are going around the school, they say that she's a _true_ Seer."  
  
"What do you mean Herm," asked Ron with slight fear in his voice?  
  
"Well...I heard that during her Divination class she looked into her past and future. And according to the rumors, she told Professor Trelawney that she saw her own death and I believe it was pretty violent. Afterwards she collapsed into a dead faint and then she was taken to the Hospital Wing. But I believe that there's more to it than what she said," answered Hermione quietly.  
  
"A-are yo-u su-su-re," stuttered out Ron quickly?  
  
"Definitely, there's always more," said Hermione seriously. "Hey! Harry, what's your opinion on all of this!"  
  
Looking up, paying very little attention to his surroundings turned towards Ron and Hermione. "Hmm...her eyes..."  
  
"Huh?!?" said both Hermione and Ron.  
  
"When I looked into her eyes 'Mione earlier when you asked what was wrong. I saw something," started Harry, before he continued. "What I saw made me realize that my life doesn't really seem all that bad anymore compared to what I saw in her eyes."  
  
Looking towards his friends, Harry's eyes began to dull as he began to recall what he saw.  
  
"What did you _see_ Harry," asked Hermione softly? "Please, tell _me!"_  
  
Harry sighed and he began again where he left off.  
  
"In her eyes I saw something only a person who experienced such hardships could only understand. Her eyes reminded me of Professor Dumbledore's eyes, wise and knowledgeable. I also saw brief happiness, sadness, anger, pain; death and guilt that's hidden behind her emotionless mask, but her eyes couldn't completely hide this. Because I believe that every time she closes her eyes she can hear the screams of torment of the people she loves in the dead of the night. But also, she's burdened with a hard choice, but she can never lose hope, because duty always comes before her needs first," explained Harry.  
  
He looked at his friends individually to see their reactions. Hermione's eyes were blotchy and glazed with tears. Ron, he found was a bit ill at his explanation, but there still was un-trust in his eyes.  
  
"I think we _should _really heed her warning," said Harry very firmly.  
  
Silence met Harry after he made that statement. But it was broken when Hermione started talking.  
  
"We should bring this to the attention of Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione smoothly.  
  
Nodding, Harry followed her to the Headmaster's office, with Ron following behind mournfully.  
  
"I _still_ don't trust her," muttered Ron rather loudly.  
  
"RON," yelled two really annoyed voices at Ron, who squeaked in fear!  
  
_**-- Later, in the Slytherin Common Room --   
**_  
Sitting in a quiet part of the Common Room was Serenity, who was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ and Artemis who was curled up by her feet. Reaching down, Serenity scratched Artemis ears, electing contented purrs from the tiger. When retracting her hand from Artemis' ears, she suddenly felt a burning pain from the Dark Mark on her left forearm.  
  
Clenching her fists tightly, she motioned for Artemis to follow her and the both left the Common Room to enter the silent corridors of Hogwarts. She quickly shuffled to the Entrance Hall, before she exited the school with Artemis following behind cautiously.  
  
Once outside, Serenity snapped her fingers so that she was in her Death Eater robes. (AN: She used something like the Luna Pen and the clothes were put in her subspace pocket). Clutching Artemis' fur, Serenity touched her Mark and they were transported to the meeting.  
  
Once arriving, she hurried over to the black visage in front of her. She began to bow and kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes, but he stopped her. Looking up, she found herself starring into a pair of crimson eyes.  
  
"You don't have to bow; it's below you for someone of your rank. Unlike some lowly pureblood's that grovel in front of me, pitiful beings they are," muttered Voldemort.  
  
Nodding her head, she stood up with Artemis standing faithfully beside her.  
  
Voldemort looked at Artemis, nodding his head approvingly. "You choose well, now what am I to call you?"  
  
Serenity thought for a brief moment before she decided upon a name. "I'll go by the name Shi."  
  
(AN: From now on in any Death Eater meetings she'll go by Shi).  
  
"So be it, now come forth and I'll change the color of your mask so you'll be known as my Elite," said Voldemort as he took out his wand and he changed her white mask to a gold one. "Now I want you and that guardian of yours to stand in the shadows, we have company coming."  
  
Listening to Voldemort's orders, she dutifully began to meld into the shadows with the help of the powers of Saturn to wait. Moments later, several loud series of pops were heard.  
  
"They really need to learn how to make that quieter, Aurors could have heard that for miles," muttered Shi quietly to herself, but she was sure that Voldemort heard her.  
  
Eventually a dreary group of black robed figures entered and they bowed, kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes, before separating into two groups. The Dark Lord looked at his followers, before he sat down in his transfigured throne.  
  
"My loyal Death Eaters, tonight is the night where you shall meet your superior in your ranks," declared Voldemort.  
  
The Death Eaters looked at each other, some fearing the worst, while others remained silent, but curious.  
  
A female Death Eater with long black hair stepped forward. "So who_ is_ this person, my lord?"  
  
Shi snapped her head up abruptly, before she quickly whipped out her wand, pointing it at the disrespectful woman. _"Crucio!"  
_  
Painful screams erupted from the woman's mouth that echoed into the night.  
  
"Never! And I mean _never_ speak out of turn of Lord Voldemort unless your told to do so, you _child_," said Shi before stopping the curse completely.  
  
Removing the powers of Saturn that surrounded her, Shi stepped out of the shadows with her wand still drawn out. The Death Eaters watched silently as she slipped her wand up her left sleeve, they feared that she might turn her anger towards them instead. Silently, they watched as she bowed her head respectfully at Voldemort, who kissed her hand in return.  
  
"My simple-minded followers, this is Shi and her name means death. And she has truly lived up to this name, because anyone who has faced her always meets their un-timely death. So I warn you to tread carefully around her, unless you wish to end up like Bellatrix here," said Voldemort, looking directly at the woman who struggled to get back up on her feet. "Now, my dear, tell me what have your eyes have seen!"  
  
Shi looked at Voldemort before her eyes changed to silver.  
  
_"The snake and the phoenix shall battle _

_The One destined to destroy the Dark One has appeared _

_However, the Dark One can stop this _

_Unless the Dark One regains what was lost _

_An eternal youth and an immortal mind _

_Then the Pure One shall move from the grey _

_And so the struggle of the dark and light begins _

_Before the Pure One becomes tainted _

_And falls into the dark."  
_

Shi's eyes returned to normal, she was completely startled by this vision. She turned towards Voldemort, understanding that he had a part in this prophecy.  
  
_"Leave,"_ demanded Voldemort! "I wish to be in peace and away from your stupidity!"  
  
The Death Eaters bowed lowly to their master before they left, leaving behind only Voldemort and Shi.  
  
Voldemort looked at Shi in curiosity. "How many prophecies have you foretold so far?"  
  
"To many to count my lord, but most of the ones I have made are about the future thousands of years away and about myself," began Shi. "However, this has been one of my more in-dept visions than others."  
  
"Ah, I see," said Voldemort with slight amusement! "You should leave before that old coot of Headmaster decides to check up on the whereabouts of his students."  
  
Shi nodded her head, while she clutched Artemis' fur.  
  
"Shi, how is your mission coming along," asked Voldemort? "Any problems?"  
  
"Pretty well," replied Shi truthfully! "And the only obstacle is a red- head named Ron Weasley, my lord. But I may, with your permission my lord, be able to turn him over to our side by using his emotions."  
  
"Do it," sighed Voldemort, he was obviously tired! "Now leave, before they notice that you are missing!"  
  
With that said, Shi and Artemis left, teleporting into a darker part of the Common Room leaving behind a slightly bemused Dark Lord.  
  
"I didn't expect this outcome. Hmm, now what would that old-coot think about his savior now...," muttered Voldemort, before he began chuckling darkly to himself!  
  
**_-- The Headmaster's Office -- _**

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in front of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts complaining about Serenity Moon (mostly Ron). And at the same time Dumbledore sat there looking gravely at his students before he cleared his throat.  
  
"Now, what is all this nonsense about Miss Moon," asked Dumbledore quite firmly, who hated this lack of trust in his students?  
  
Ron opened his mouth to begin, but he was rudely jabbed in the ribs by Harry. "Ow! Harry!"  
  
However, Harry just ignored him and nodded at Hermione, tell her that she should do the talking because was the rational one out of the three.  
  
"Headmaster, before we came here, we bumped into Serenity Moon, _literally_. She told us about her parentage and Ron didn't believer her. But that's not where it gets strange, her eyes changed colors and she went into a trance-like state," explained Hermione thoroughly!  
  
The Sherbet Lemon Drop that Dumbledore was sucking on fell out of his mouth and onto his desk in shock. Sputtering, he leaned forward on his desk towards the teens in unconcealed excitement. "Do you know what this means Miss Granger? It has been said that Miss Moon's bloodline have been give the gift of foresight they are direct decedents of the Goddess of the Moon and the God of the Sun. The prophecies by those of their kin are _never_ wrong. Do you remember exactly what she said Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione gulped and looked at her friends who paled before she began.  
  
_"Beware son of seven, _

_Your path will turn to the dark _

_If you choose to continue this path of jealously and hate. _

_Lady of non-magical blood, _

_I see that your future is bleak and that someone important to you shall betray you. _

_Child of the stag and flower, _

_Careful of the darkness and the light, _

_For you are caught in the grey. _

_Your choices will decide the future of all according to fate and destiny, _

_But remember that destiny is truly not set in stone."  
_

The excitement that Dumbledore was showing earlier disappeared and slouched into his chair tiredly.  
  
"This changes everything from safe to bad, I don't think that things can get any worse," sighed Dumbledore sadly!  
  
As if on cue, the office door slammed open startling everyone inside.  
  
"Albus, we have a _serious_ problem on our hands. The Dark Lord now has a powerful Elite Death Eater now on his side," growled out the resident Potions Master, Severus Snape with overly dramatic sarcasm. "And what makes it worse is that the person is a _Seer!"  
_  
Dumbledore's response was too promptly to let his head fall on his with a very audible thud.  
  
"And things have just gone from bad to worst," muttered a very solemn Dumbledore! "I _just_ have to open _my_ mouth, now didn't I?"  
  
"What _do_ you mean Albus," asked Severus, before he noticed Ron, Hermione and Harry? "Potter, Granger and Weasley, what _are_ you doing here?"  
  
"Sit down Severus, this may take a while my boy," answered Dumbledore calmly, but he still sounded exhausted.  
  
Dumbledore explained to Severus about the prophecy that Serenity Moon made. And in turn, Severus explained the happenings of his short, but still terrifying meeting. Everyone remained still in eerie silence.  
  
"Well, isn't _this_ great. Now we have to still deal with a _maniac_ Dark Lord and two _very_ powerful seers," said Severus, sarcasm was clearly dripping from every word!"  
  
"Indeed," replied Dumbledore, before he sighed! "Tomorrow, I'll set up a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. We should all go to bed for it's late."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione gave a quiet goodnight before they retreated back to their Common Room.  
  
"Goodnight Albus," muttered Severus before he to left for his chambers!  
  
Dumbledore, still leaning on his desk heavily, rested his head in his hands. "What are we going to do?"  
-

-  
Author Notes: So what did you think of this chapter? Sorry for it taking it so long but I have busy with stuff, like cramming for exams, work and my book on my many works (mostly poetry). And don't you all fret, my outline for the next chapter has been written. Oh, YAY!! I finally I got my revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange who (SPOILERS for those who didn't read the _'Order of the Phoenix'_) KILLED Sirus Black, my number one favorite character beside Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin. Sighs WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!!!!!!! Coughs Sorry, but that really upset me. Anyways, I guess this is it for now, see ya!  
  
Read & Review  
  
LONG LIVE ROCK N' ROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mary Bachiu

Grad Class of 2004  
  
Word Count: 2, 854


End file.
